


Three's Company (Just You and Us)

by prettyface_lonelyheart



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: For a Friend, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polygamy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyface_lonelyheart/pseuds/prettyface_lonelyheart
Summary: Although Chase is in a relationship with Donny, she can no longer hide her feelings for a certain Austrian-Jew.





	Three's Company (Just You and Us)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whoabrekker on tumblr, who inspired this story from our daily conversations about the Basterds.

“Wil, is there something you want to tell me?” Sergeant Warren asked.

They’ve been walking through the woods, rifles in hand and pointed in front of them, ready for any German soldiers hiding in the cover of darkness.

“What makes you think that?” he asked, kicking a rock to the side.

It skidded across the ground, hitting the dirt two times before coming to a stop in front of a tree.

“I mean…” Chase began, not taking her eyes off her surroundings, “I feel like ever since Donny and I got together, it’s like you’ve been avoiding me.”

He turned his head to face her, giving her a strange look before looking at the direction she was again. “Really? I… Well, that’s not what I was trying to—”

“Are you sure, Wil? Because whenever we’re just shooting the shit, drinking, or whatever… it’s fine. But then Donny joins us and you make some excuse to be elsewhere,” she explained.

She didn’t want to be confrontational, but she wanted to know. He was one of her best friends after all.

The two met during boot camp and became friends when he defended her from other men who gave her unwanted advances or were just downright condescending. He even helped her improve her aim and, as a result, she scored as one of the best sharpshooters in the company. When the Basterds recruited Wicki, he joined on the condition that Chase can come as well. And how could Lieutenant Raine turn down a package deal with a translator and a fine marks(wo)man?

“I’m just letting you two be alone,” Wicki shrugs.

He feels Chase’s hand over his arm, making him stop with her. “Do you and Donny not get along?”

“Why would I not get along with him?” Wicki asked, his cheeks slightly turning pink at not only how close she was to him, but because she was touching him.

As much as he wanted to kiss her right then and there, he had much respect for himself, as well as for Chase and Donny. Sometimes the urge was too strong, in which case, he would often just walk away or put some distance between them. For whatever reason, he just stood in place. That is, until they heard rustling of leaves several feet from where they were.

Wicki blinked, snapping out of it and held an index finger to his lips and nose. “Shh.”

They both fell silent with only their eyes moving, scaling their immediate surroundings for any movement that could be detected with what little moonlight they had.

After listening for more noise, and hearing none, they deemed it safe to keep moving, but not before a squirrel dashed past them into the other side of the woods.

The two exhaled, relieved.

“Damn squirrel,” Wicki muttered, shaking his head at how frightened he had felt.

Chase stepped in front of him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Chase, come on,” Wicki’s eyelids fell, hiding his eyes rolling, and tilted his head back. “We thought we were going to get killed here.”

But she didn’t let up.

He looked at her again and smiled. “How can I hate the Bear Jew? Anyway, he makes you happy and I like to see you happy.”

 _Even if it isn’t with me_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

 

When they rejoined the group, Chase sat on the log in front of the fire next to Donny.

“Hey, doll,” he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissed her lips.

She smiled into the kiss and brushed a few strands of her brown hair that fell from her bun behind her ear.

They pulled away and looked over the flames at Wicki, who sat at the base of a tree. He set his rifle to the side, leaned back against the trunk, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

“So what did he say? Anything?” Donny asked in a hushed tone, taking his coat off.

He draped it over Chase’s shoulders where his arm had been and shifted his body so he was facing her completely.

“Just that he’s happy to see me happy with you,” she shrugged, pulling the lapels of the coat inwards to warm herself up. “But you don’t think I’m crazy, right? He really does seem to avoid me when you’re around. Unless we get paired for a mission, anyway.”

“No, I see the way he looks at you,” Donny says, his expression turning dark.

His eyes went to Wicki and she could swear Donny was giving him a dirty look.

“Donovan, don’t you dare,” her arm peaked from between the jacket flaps and hit him on the shoulder. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing or saying, don’t. He’s my friend.”

He turned his attention back to the woman in front of him and he looked guilty. “I won’t do anything. I just don’t wanna lose you.”

“You won’t, Donovan,” she held his hand this time and kissed his cheek.

She slinked back to her spot and looked off to the side.

She needed to tell him.

“Chase, I mean it. I won’t do anything,” he reassured, seeing her mood slightly shift.

She took a deep breath and braced herself. “There’s something you should know. Just… promise you won’t get mad.”

“I won’t,” he looked at her worriedly. “What is it, doll?”

“I…,” she began, drawing out the statement for what seemed like hours. “I think I love him too.”

His eyes grew the size of the moon above them and his lips parted to say something, but he was rendered speechless.

“I’m not breaking up with you,” her voice broke. “I love you, Donny. I always have and always will. But I’ve had feelings for him, too. Before we were even transferred here. I thought it was just deep appreciation for his friendship, but overtime I realized maybe… maybe I do love him.”

As expected, Donny stayed quiet.

Chase tried reading his eyes, but to no avail. The fire reflecting in his pupils didn’t help the mood. He was nearly unblinking, though he finally found his voice.

“W-When did you realize it? That you… you love him,” he sniffed.

For a second, all that could be heard was the crinkling of the flames.

“That time we were camping in that old farmhouse,” Chase explained. “Then those Krauts came in and we were hiding behind the bales of hay. He was holding me and he gave me this look. It was like he was saying that it was going to be okay. He swore he wouldn’t let anything happen to me. His eyes said it, but he also told me when we moved out.”

Again, more silence. Nothing but the snoring from the other men.

“So what do you wanna do?” Donny sighed. “You said you don’t wanna break up, but you love him.”

Now Chase was the one who didn’t say anything. Even she didn’t think this far. Not much, at least. She thought he would want to stop seeing her and that would be the end of it.

“I know this’ll sound crazy, but what if I had you both?”

“Chase, that sounds—“

“Crazy. I know. But what harm is there in trying? We don’t have to say it’ll be like this from now on. I’ll even let you decide how long we can try it.”

Donny sighed again and ruffled his hair on the back of his head. “I don’t know, Chase. I’ll have to sleep on this.”

“I understand,” she nodded and looked up at him. “We should probably get some rest anyway.”

He hummed in agreement and pecked her forehead before standing up and finding a spot to settle in.

* * *

 

The following morning, Donny went up to Chase while she was packing up.

“So I thought about what you said last night and…” he started and spun the toe of his boot from left to right as if he were putting out a cigarette.

Chase looked up to him and stood up. “And…?”

“Thing is…,” he took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t exactly wanna do this—“

“I get it and if—“

“But I care about you too much to just leave you,” Donny admitted. “So… if he’s okay with it, we can try.“

He closes his eyes, putting his hands out, and adds, "But _only_ for three days.”

A pair of arms surrounded his shoulders, followed by a kiss on his cheek.

He opened his eyes to look at Chase’s smile, and he couldn’t help but smile either, even if he was apprehensive about the whole thing.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she moved to hugging his arm and jumping up and down.

“Anything for you, doll.”

* * *

 

“Wil?” Chase called out to Wicki.

He looked over his shoulder at her, taking his eyes off the activity of the town in front of him from a distance, a mere few feet from the woods. His eyebrows flew up and his forehead slightly creased in response.

“Room for one more?” she asked.

He let out an “mm” and tilted his head towards the city.

She sat on the grass next to him and watched the birds flying over the houses. Just from taking a look around, Chase gathered that where she sat now was some kind of park area.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you,” his deep, gravely voice pierced the faint sounds of car horns and store bells ringing as patrons entered and exited the buildings.

Her eyes lit up and her head spun towards his direction. “What is it? I mean, I wanted to tell you something too, but—“

“You did?” Wicki raised his brows again and leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head. “Well, by all means…”

She scoffed and shoved his side. “Uh uh! You go first! You started this!”

This only made the Austrian laugh. The type that bore his white teeth, followed by his head turning over to face the opposite direction of where she was.

God, she loved that laugh.

He sat up and his smile faded. “Well, you see… I’m a little nervous about what you’ll say about it.”

Chase threw him a look that read, “That’s such a lie”.

“Okay, _a lot_ nervous,” he corrected himself.

“It’s funny cus…” she found the courage to keep her brown eyes on his gentle blue ones for more than two seconds, “I’m a lot nervous to tell you what I wanted to tell you, too.”

“How about we tell each other at the same time?” Wicki suggested. “We can both just get it off our chest.”

Chase nodded in agreement and felt her heart accelerate. She trusted that he would follow through. Sure, he was playful with her, but he was serious when it came to matters like this.

“On the count of three,” he turned his body to mirror hers completely.

“One.”

_He’s my best friend._  
_What if I push her away?_

“Two.”

_What if I was wrong this whole time?_  
_She’s going to slap me._

“Three.”

_This is going to ruin everything we have._  
_I can just feel my cheek burning…_

“I love you,” they said in unison.

As if an electric jolt zapped the space between them, they leaned back in shock, albeit for two different reasons.

For Wicki, it was because his feelings were reciprocated. Not only that, but he was sure Donny was gonna beat his ass in. He’d get the liberty of being the first one who isn’t a Nazi to die by that bat.

For Chase, well, she had been right this whole time. She could tell, but she was mostly in denial. It was surprising that she even got one man to like her, but another?

“Wil—“ she muttered, but he cut her off.

“I knew it was going to happen eventually. I’ve felt it the day you passed that test. You scored in the top three and all those men were begging for your forgiveness because they had been jerks to you and they now ‘respected’ you. But you know what you did? You looked at _me_ instead. You paid no attention to them. You looked at me like I had done something right and… I hadn’t felt that with anyone in ages,” he confessed. “Then when the Lieutenant said he wanted both of us in his squad, I was just as happy. I was happy to be killing Nazis, but I also knew it wasn’t always going to be that way. But with you by my side? It was all worth it. I may have felt like shit, being tired and hungry and dirty for weeks on end. When I did, I looked over to you and that was all I needed.”

Once the last word had left his mouth, he felt hands on his cheeks and lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes and let himself feel the sparks that brought them together, forgetting the one that had put them apart just a minute ago.

He placed his hands on her arms and pulled away. “Wait, what happened to you and Donowitz? Have you broken up?”

There was hope in his eyes. It was something that broke Chase’s heart, knowing any trace of it would shatter when she tells him.

“Well… no,” she looked to the side with guilt, unable to face his reaction.

Wicki’s face fell and he blinked upon realizing what he had done. He took her hands and gently pried them off him. He crawled backwards, away from her.

“Then why did you kiss me? You know I would never steal someone else’s woman, much less one of a friend’s!” he looked at her with confusion, hurt, and betrayal in his eyes. “Did he set you up to this?!”

“Wil, let me explain!” she begged, her voice breaking.

That was enough to silence him. He hated to see her cry. He was never mad at her for crying, but at whatever had caused her so much pain.

He froze and his expression switched to that of guilt as he met her eyes again.

“I told you. I love you. I’ve loved you for a very long time now. But I also love Donny. And yes, he knows,” a tear flowed down her cheek. “I don’t love one more than the other. I love you both so much.”

Wicki scooted closer to her and took her in his arms. He used the sleeve of his coat to swipe the tears off her face.

“That’s why we talked about how we could all make it work,” she sniffed and looked up at him.

He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. He loved when they were like this: her small frame nestled in his embrace. It reminded him of how petite and adorable she is despite her impressive aim and body count.

“What do you propose?” he used his fingertips to brush her hair back from her face, behind her shoulders.

She explained what she and Donny agreed upon, with Wicki listening and rubbing her back.

“If you don’t feel right about it, you can always say—“

“No,” he held her hand and placed it over his chest. “I’m not going to just leave you like that. This isn’t something I’ve done before, but I want to do everything I can to make you happy, especially in a time like this. I would buy the world for you, meine geliebte. Buy the world after I’ve rid every Nazi fuck of it.”

Chase laughed, her cheeks turned pink. Under her hand, she felt his heart rate pick up.

“ _Meine geliebte_ ,” she repeated. “I love that, Wil.”

“Gut,” he kissed her on the lips, his hand going over hers on his chest. “And I love you.”


End file.
